


梦中仙（曦瑶）第四章

by lijingbai



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijingbai/pseuds/lijingbai
Summary: 梦中仙（曦瑶）第四章
Kudos: 21





	梦中仙（曦瑶）第四章

梦中仙（曦瑶）第四章

那一夜金光瑶在蓝曦臣房中住了一晚，他睡的很沉，第二天起来，却似全然不记得前一晚他为什么失魂落魄，只是又变回了那个笑意盈盈，待人亲厚的敛芳尊，金光瑶。

婚宴如期举行，全场宾客笑意满堂，贺声不断，除了金光瑶，没有人注意到脸色惨白的金夫人眼中强压着多少恐惧。

新婚之夜，金光瑶掀了盖头，可盖头下的，已不是他期望的妻子，而是他的亲妹妹，所以这一夜，他注定不会留在新房中。

他真心的，爱过秦愫，也真心的，期望着，与他的妻子举案齐眉，白头偕老，可在秦老夫人跑来告诉他真相的那一天起，那些不该有的爱，便冷了。

过去，他痛恨过，为何他的真心与爱，总逃脱不了悲剧收场的命运，可如今，他早已释然，相较于虚无缥缈的爱，现下他想要的，才是重要的。

他穿着艳红的喜服，来到密室之中，已有一人等待着他。

“悯善，如何了？”

“主子，一切已妥当，绝无问题。那妖妇绝不敢有任何隐瞒。”苏涉跪地将手上小盒托起，呈给金光瑶。

数日前，他着金光瑶的密令，抓获了乐姬，并对她施于酷刑，将她所长尽数榨出，为金光瑶调制出这上品“香料”，他已试验数次，绝对没有问题。

“做的好。”金光瑶接过小盒，轻轻挑开，望着盒中手指长短的短香，轻轻一嗅，果然气息清雅。

“那那妖妇...”

“你既已得她所有，她又有何用？”

“是，悯善明白了。”

蓝曦臣十分意外新婚之夜，金光瑶竟没有陪着新婚妻子，而来找他。

今夜他自然是无法入睡，所以看到金光瑶有些惊讶，却还是把他迎入房中。

他还穿着那身喜服，红的十分艳丽。

“今日闹哄哄的，都没有空闲跟二哥你好好说说话。”金光瑶一点都没有新婚之夜跑出来有什么不对的感觉，口气神色如常，同蓝曦臣说话时，既亲昵又有礼，他把手中的托盘置在桌上，又随口带了一句，“金麟台今日太多烟花之气，二哥你们清雅惯了，怕是闻不惯吧？”

“无事，再说你不是特意送了香来？香味倒十分雅致特别，不知是什么香？”之前侍女特意送了香炉来，想也是他想的周全，这会已是满室馨香。

“我哪里懂什么香，不过闻着像是云深不知处的檀香，想香味相近，你们必定习惯些。”金光瑶与蓝曦臣对桌而坐，望着桌中袅袅青烟轻轻一笑，金光瑶把带来的酒倒了两杯出来，推了一杯给蓝曦臣，“来，二哥，陪我喝几杯。”

“二哥，我知你素来不爱饮酒，家规又严...可我...”见蓝曦臣似有疑惑，金光瑶只轻轻抬起眼睛，大大的眼睛带着些许祈求和期待看着蓝曦臣，“真的想与二哥饮几杯...”

“无妨。今日...是你大喜之日，我做二哥的，是该多喝几杯。”蓝曦臣却是一把端起酒杯，双唇一颤，仰头一饮而尽。

他自知与金光瑶相交多年，对他十分了解，可是有时候他也看不透金光瑶。

那一晚，他跑下金麟台，提及婚事万念俱灰的模样，似乎不愿意成亲，可今日却又如此高兴。

他跑去云深不知处，在他房中抱着他，亲着他，似乎依赖着他，留恋着他，可又将他推开，再见已不见任何柔情蜜意，实在不知他在想什么。

这门婚事，他是愿，还是不愿呢？

两人连喝了三杯，蓝曦臣喝的比金光瑶还快，因为喝的有些急，放下酒杯，他脸颊已经有些红了，往日两人是无话不谈，这会，蓝曦臣对着他，却是不知说些什么。

他不知是否该提醒金光瑶，今晚是他新婚之夜，夜已深沉，他该回他的新娘身旁。

金光瑶也是连饮三杯，眼底却是一片平静。

虽他早已是一片平静，可想到新婚之夜，他却无法面对自己的新娘，他仍忍不住有些黯然，便又倒了酒，仰头一口饮尽，饮完似乎是下了决断，勾起笑唇，看着蓝曦臣。

“二哥，今日我成亲，你可高兴？”

“自然...高兴。”

“我也高兴。”金光瑶虽笑着，眼中却是雾蒙蒙一片，似有泪光，“却又不高兴，二哥，你可知，是为什么？”

“阿瑶。”

“我高兴，是有阿愫这样的好女子，真心待我，她从不轻视我的出身，不在意我无身家背景，纵使她父亲千般万般看不上我，依然毅然要嫁予我，我高兴，是从未看重我的父亲，因这门婚事，对我十分满意，我娶了他最看重属下的女儿，自从金秦两家关系永固，他再也不用担心，秦家会有一天反叛于他...”其中利害，金光瑶看的太透，若不是早早察觉了这些，他怎么会选秦愫，他似乎醉了，仰头又是一杯，然后摇晃着站起来，给蓝曦臣倒酒，倒完便席地而坐，坐在蓝曦臣身旁，又道，“可我又不高兴...”

金光瑶所言，似乎这门婚事非他真心本意，更像是为了金家，为了讨他父亲欢心而定下的。

若是如此，也是他会做出的决定。他向来看重家族，看重他父亲，自身所想，所愿反倒总不是最重要的。

“为何？阿瑶...”蓝曦臣心中一颤，不禁大胆想，难道金光瑶心中是不愿的吗？

细想起来，这门婚事确实十分仓促。他与金光瑶相交多年，从未见他对哪位女子有过倾心，无端端，数月不见，他便有了倾心的女子，还很快便决定成亲，蓝曦臣确实感到意外和突然。

“我不高兴，是因她那样好的女子，本可以嫁给一个家世清白出身良好的世家公子，却偏偏选了我这种出身的人，将来怕是要遭人背后讥讽...二哥，你知道他们是怎么说我的...”

“阿瑶，世人对你，是多有误解，他们所言，你无需放在心上。”蓝曦臣心中一颤，想阿瑶果然还是很在意的啊。

可如何能不在意呢？世人诟病之言，有时确实不堪入耳，端方雅正如蓝曦臣，有时听到也不免不平，更别提阿瑶，心中该如何难受。

就说这门婚事，本是喜事，却仍有人说是金光瑶为了讨好金光善，看中了秦苍业在金家的权势地位，为了巩固自身地位，刻意接近秦愫，倒把好端端一桩婚事全然否定。

“二哥，他们怎么说我，我不在意，可我...只怕自己无用，让阿愫以后也要受那样的屈辱...”

“阿瑶，不，他们不会的，你...你是极好的...”蓝曦臣知道出身一事，令金光瑶过去受了许多苦楚，可越是如此，越能显出他品行的可贵来，相较于许多出身世家的公子，他能做到如今的地位，成为敛芳尊，是十分不易和难得的，正因为如此，才说明，他比许多世家公子都厉害，聪敏。

“我知二哥，是从来没有轻看我的...”

“阿瑶，有我在，没有人敢轻易欺侮了你。”蓝曦臣与金光瑶交好，已是仙门百家尽知，蓝曦臣自知能帮金光瑶的有限，可若是可以，他是必定是倾尽全力，护着金光瑶不受欺凌。

“二哥...”蓝曦臣所言，俱出自肺腑，金光瑶了解他，知道他是真心实意，整个人一震，愣愣地看着蓝曦臣。

蓝曦臣似怕他还不安心，抬手覆在他手背上，目不转睛地看着他，想让他心中安定，不必妄自菲薄。

金光瑶回过神来，心中不免动摇，想，自己怎可那般对待一个真心待他，尊他敬他的人。

他手指颤抖，忙仰头灌下一杯酒，极力让自己冷静下来。

来之前，他其实心中很坚定，甚至给蓝曦臣劝酒时都使了浑身解数，可不想，看着蓝曦臣如月光华的脸，他突然觉得自己那阴暗、污秽不堪的念头在蓝曦臣面前，实在太肮脏，下作了。

他怎能对蓝曦臣使那样的手段？

那一刻，他真的动摇了，不仅动摇了，还痛恨起自己来。

“阿瑶，你怎么了？”

金光瑶竟红了眼眶，蓝曦臣不知他心中悔恨不已，以为他是想起过去所受的万般委屈才如此，忙扶住他的肩膀，关切道。

“无...无事，二哥，我没...什么...”金光瑶隐忍着不让自己露出端倪来，忙有些慌乱地起身，只说夜深了，让蓝曦臣早些休息。

他自然不敢再呆下去，再呆下去，他对蓝曦臣的念头怕是消减不下去，慌忙之间，他来不及多想，下意识只想快些离开这满室情香之地。

“阿瑶。”蓝曦臣却只怕他是勉强自己坚强，不在他面前显露委屈，忙起身抓住了金光瑶的胳膊，拦下了他。

不知为何，他心中涌动着一股冲动，一股热潮，令他眷眷恋恋，十分不舍金光瑶离开。

他不知，他掌心如火般滚烫，隔着婚服，都似乎要灼烧着金光瑶的胳膊。

“二哥，我...”金光瑶回过头，似怕蓝曦臣担心，还是挤出一个笑，却不想方才他忍下的泪还在眼中，那泫然欲泣又故作坚强隐忍含泪的模样更是楚楚可怜极了，蓝曦臣望痴了，手中握的更紧，不肯放了。

眼前的金光瑶一身红衣，烛光中泪光连连，偏还是要笑着，两个酒窝露出来，是惹人怜惜，又万种风情自带飒爽。

他本就是五官分明，十分艳丽的长相，那身红衣一穿，更显出一股夺魂摄魄的好看来，蓝曦臣本想说些宽慰他的话语，他这么一回眸，蓝曦臣竟只知痴痴地看，心中竟也只冒出“好看”两个字来。

虽然这绝非出自金光瑶本意，可蓝曦臣却确实被他这模样引的冲动不已，竟一下从背后抱住了他。

金光瑶惊的浑身一僵，有些不敢相信蓝曦臣紧紧抱住了他，而相较于这讶异，他心底却更是害怕，一下揪紧了自己婚服，强迫自己清醒些，不要也随着蓝曦臣受了那香影响，昏了头去。

蓝曦臣或许本意只是一时冲动，那一抱多是宽慰、安抚之意，可切实感受着怀中人的轻轻颤抖，感受着那被夜凉沾染了寒气之下，金光瑶柔软温热的肌肤之下，渗透着幽幽花香，他竟然情不自禁收紧手臂，把怀中的人抱的更紧，去嗅那若有若无的花香。

他曾闻过这花香的，却不是在金麟台，而是...而是在一孤风施虐，灰暗荒凉的山洞中...

有一瞬间，他睁开双眼，闪过一丝清明，想自己怎么可以肆意如回味般去想起那晚。

如过去很多次那样，即便他无意识梦到那晚，哪怕只是想起与那晚有关联的零星片段，他都会极力让自己清醒过来，生生略过去，他把三千家规摆在眼前，压在心上，一遍一遍在脑中抄写，连想都不敢有分毫逾矩，可是...此刻，他真的闻到了那花香。

他梦中的仙子，梦中的花香，就在他怀里，那样近，那一丝清明便稍纵即逝，久久压抑在内心最深处的欲念再也克制不住，残留的几分清醒与冷静渐渐被那晚的春潮淹没。

他只当自己又在做梦，便趁着醉意，想，在梦中肆意一次何妨？

“阿瑶，我自然知道你...是极好的...”蓝曦臣显然是已经醉了，痴了，虽抱着金光瑶，却是摇晃着站不稳，抱着人踉跄了两步，灼热急喘的鼻息喷在金光瑶耳侧，只轻轻叹道。

“二哥，你醉了...”金光瑶见蓝曦臣已是昏昏沉沉，只一味拿唇去蹭他的头发，便知他压抑的欲念已被情香挑逗起来了，便尝试着挣开他的怀抱。

他害怕自己也昏了头，可如何不会昏了头？

今日他来，本就抱着这样的念头，满是情香别说已在房中已久的蓝曦臣，就算后来的金光瑶，也浸了满身，蓝曦臣一抱着他，他便心乱情迷起来，金光瑶有过一瞬想过放弃，可稳定下心神，他又问自己，为何要放弃？

金光瑶，蓝曦臣...不正是你觊觎已久想要得到的吗？你下了药，灌了酒，还惹他心中垂怜，一步步把他引入私欲的圈套，如今这情形，你为何要放弃？

世家公子品貌第一如何？是天上月又如何？世人都不敢肖想，不敢触及，可金光瑶有何不敢？

世人不是皆道他金光瑶手段狐媚，蛊惑了蓝曦臣，那便应了这谣言，也不枉自己白白担了那骂名。

每一步，都按照他所设想的，发生了，到了如斯地步，还强装什么光明磊落，清心寡欲呢？

今夜，本就该是金光瑶的新婚之夜，本该就有芙蓉暖帐，老天不公，不肯给他金光瑶，他便要偷，要抢，要勾来这世间最美的美人还自己这春宵一夜，有何不可？

原本死死抓着婚服的手渐渐松了力道，金光瑶那点动摇终究还是湮灭在如火如潮的欲望与渴求中。

那不只是躯体的浅薄情欲，而是空荡荡，满是切齿愤恨的心中阴暗诡谲，似乎永远无法填满的欲壑深渊。

“二哥，你醉了。”金光瑶轻轻抚在蓝曦臣抱在他腰间的手背上，只试探着把他往榻上带，“早些歇了吧。”

“好。”蓝曦臣已是失了心智，整个人醉的厉害，只迷茫着双眼去看金光瑶，虽金光瑶被他抱在怀里，看不真切，可即便是露出的那一小片侧脸，轻颤的睫毛，若隐若现的酒窝，都让他心醉神迷。

他眼中的金光瑶，是极好看，动人的。

那动人的脸颊上，一笑便露出的酒窝，似乎盛满了醉人的酒，令人忍不住想啄上一口，尝尝那滋味。

蓝曦臣痴痴地凑下去，唇蹭在金光瑶脸颊上，浑身燥热，似乎非得挨着蹭着金光瑶不可。

脚步踉跄着，两人双双倒在床榻上，金光瑶胡乱挥动的手，打散了纱幔的束带，随风飘摆的幔中，只有浸着快活的叹息。

这种快活金光瑶是经历过的，与男人，与女人，他都快活过，重要的是，是与蓝曦臣。

初始还是很痛，蓝曦臣神志昏迷，十分莽撞，不似上次那般温柔体贴，可诱了蓝曦臣与他如此“离经叛道”这件事所产生的痛快与释怀，是远远盖过那点痛，更何况，蓝曦臣莽撞也有莽撞的另番滋味，没一会，金光瑶整个人便俱是酥软，后仰着倒在蓝曦臣胸膛上，重重呻吟着。

蓝曦臣似被他呻吟声引出了心火，平日舞剑弄萧的修长白净手指上全是污秽，还用力掰金光瑶腿根，紧绷的腰腹上都使了力气，失了控一般。

他只道是梦，或许是压抑太久，在梦中不仅是早丢了那份端方雅正，甚至有些狂乱狠厉，只恨不得折磨的怀中勾的他离经叛道的“妖孽”哭出声来才好。

这样的蓝曦臣金光瑶从未见过，上次中毒，蓝曦臣纵使“乱来”，到底还有几分理智在，很是顾忌他的，此次，却是次次顶到最深，恨不得把他捅坏。

可身上是痛，是舒服，却是骗不了人，若顶对了地方，金光瑶其实十分舒爽，恨不得蓝曦臣再用力一些。

虽是金光瑶先动了这歪脑筋，可到底身后的人是蓝曦臣，金光瑶初始仍有些羞涩，咬着唇不肯出声的，只是也正因为身后人是蓝曦臣，他才抵抗不住，在蓝曦臣连番顶弄下，心防全线决堤，只知春宵一刻值千金，与蓝曦臣这一刻春宵，简直要了他命般，失魂落魄不知矜持有礼为何物。

“二哥~顶深些...好舒服...啊...”如此浪荡话语，若在平时，金光瑶怎会说出口，更不要提是在蓝曦臣面前，可此刻也才道，沉溺欲海浮沉滋味是如何美妙，让人欲罢不能。

他脚趾蜷缩着，蹬在床沿上，摆动腰肢引蓝曦臣往里顶，耳边尽是蓝曦臣满足的轻轻呻吟声和动情的喘息。

对面桌上有一面铜镜，金光瑶一抬眼，正好能瞧见镜中自己扬着脖颈大口喘息，一脸热汗毫无顾忌的模样。

他已有许久没有见过自己这般放纵的模样了，想叫便叫，想喘便喘，想不笑...便不笑...

他是伪装着，太久，太久了，久到有时候，他自己都分不清那个总笑意盈盈的自己，是不是真的金光瑶，也分不清，除了那副讨巧的笑脸，自己是否还有其他的模样？

分不清，他对蓝曦臣的笑，是否也是假的？

可此刻，这副沉迷情欲、放纵索取的模样，他能确定，是真的。

四肢百骸的快意是真的，神志昏迷全身酥软是真的，心中激荡着的慵懒、安心是真的，体内蓝曦臣那火烫渴求的折磨更是真真切切，金光瑶身心都得到了从未有过的满足和抚慰，甚至嘲讽起方才险些半途而废的自己来。

金光瑶啊金光瑶，若一时心软放弃，何来如此快活？

又怎知蓝曦臣还有如此意乱情迷，狂乱放纵的一面？

品貌第一的泽芜君如皎皎明月，圣洁不可接近，世间众人只道他清煦温雅，款款君子，却万万看不到，他如此模样，想到此处，金光瑶何止是舒坦，简直是得意洋洋。

他勾起嘴角，侧过脖颈，手臂绕着蓝曦臣的脖颈，把他拉下来，让他亲自己的脖侧和耳根。不知是不是善于吹箫，唇舌灵巧的缘故，蓝曦臣吮吻做的极好，含住金光瑶耳垂往口中一卷，竟吮的金光瑶下腹紧绷，险些泄出来。

“二哥~”情事浓烈之时，他这句二哥娇媚意味十足，勾人魂魄，蓝曦臣被刺激地掐着他的腰猛力往上操干，几乎是用了狠劲，金光瑶直接被弄的前头乱射，后头水也往外流。

“二...二哥...轻点...”太舒服了，可似乎快要舒服地死过去了，金光瑶有些受不住地掐着蓝曦臣的胳膊叫他，这一叫不要紧，蓝曦臣硬让他夹紧大张的双腿，尽数灌了给他。

金光瑶身子绷紧，也是交代了，好一会只靠在蓝曦臣怀里喘气，缓不过神来。

缓了一会，他又被蓝曦臣带着侧躺回床榻上，蓝曦臣恋恋不舍凑过来，亲他的酒窝，亲他的唇。

金光瑶只道这香药性不小，两人竟没歇多久又忍不住了。

蓝曦臣似乎并不满足只亲亲他的酒窝，嘴角，翻身压过来，直接压在金光瑶身上，喘着粗气凑下来，要亲金光瑶。

要亲他醉人的酒窝，勾人的眼，撩人的睫毛，蓝曦臣把金光瑶整张脸亲了个遍，却是待小孩的亲法，既痒又柔，金光瑶被他压的胸闷，几乎喘不过气来，抬眸只去看蓝曦臣那张清雅俊朗的脸看的认真。过去，他总是偷偷抬眸去仰视这张脸，这个人，可此刻，他却无需再仰视了，他只需仰起脖颈，便能吻到这如月的人的唇。

金光瑶不仅要吻这双唇，还要抚着他的脸，唇对唇地含咬他的双唇，舌尖也往他口中乱勾，教他大人的亲法，蓝曦臣显然十分受用，也学的极快，很快吮的金光瑶舌根都发麻，津液乱流。

蓝曦臣体型高大许多，金光瑶被他压在身下，竟只有小小的一只，蓝曦臣摩挲着金光瑶小小的手脚，久久都只是亲他，似乎怕自己把他压痛了。

金光瑶不怕痛，只怕蓝曦臣给的不够，虽还有些生涩，却仍缠上去，腿缠到了蓝曦臣腰上，指引着蓝曦臣往内顶。

蓝曦臣被他勾的本能欲望蓬发浓烈，耸动着腰背把金光瑶弄的神志迷乱，缠人的很。

他抱着蓝曦臣的宽背，几乎有些拢不住，一边被他顶的腰肢酸软，全身发颤，一边勉强拉回一丝神志，提醒着自己，不要胡乱抓蓝曦臣，在他身上留下明显痕迹。

之前他让蓝曦臣从后而入，也是考虑到这点，可正面而入他能看到蓝曦臣的脸，他又极喜欢，看着那张脸为他失魂沉迷，金光瑶不仅身体被填的满满当当，连千疮百孔的心，都似乎被填平了一些...

这药药性果然很强，连蓝曦臣都抗拒不了，整个人都昏昏沉沉不知发生了何事，第二天醒来，蓝曦臣恐怕只会当自己做了一场光怪陆离又模模糊糊的梦。

虽是第一次用，药效却确实不错，金光瑶几乎是满足了一晚上，第二天他醒的很早，餍足神色依然不减，望着身侧睡的深沉的蓝曦臣，他凑上去在他嘴角亲了亲，才恋恋不舍地起身，打理好房中一切，回了芳菲殿。

毕竟，昨晚他应该是在芳菲殿中度过了新婚之夜。

蓝曦臣醒来，房中自然仅剩他一人，那股醉人的檀香已消散不见，只有缕缕花香充盈在房中，他抚着整齐穿着的里衣，怔了好一会，才想，那果然是梦吗？

他只记得他喝了酒，有些醉了，是阿瑶扶他到床榻就寝，可之后之事，他竟一点都想不起来。

也不全然想不起来，他记得...很舒服...是解毒那晚的那种...舒服。

过去，其实他偶尔也会有这样逾矩的梦，但一觉梦中情形不对，他便会强迫自己惊醒，不再敢往下了。

蓝曦臣知晓自己为何会如此，也知晓不该如此，既然梦中人看不清面容，便也不去探究，罢了，可昨夜那梦，竟十分真切，朦胧记忆间，梦中人的面容若隐若现，似乎明晰了起来。

深雕玉刻的清晰眉眼，春风拂面轻柔的嘴角...一点一点对应出的脸一在蓝曦臣脑海中浮现，他便慌忙捂住仍有些昏沉的头，努力将那面容甩走。

他...不能想...

昨夜，是他的新婚之夜啊...

蓝曦臣缓缓闭上双眼，深深叹息着...


End file.
